The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. In many cases, customers operate extensive equipment, connections, systems, facilities, and devices. In some cases, it is difficult to diagnose, troubleshoot, and repair communications problems between a service provider and the customer.